tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Sad Story of Henry
The Sad Story of Henry, retitled Come Out, Henry in American releases, is the third episode of the first season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes, "Does it Bite?" and "Mysterious Stranger". Plot It is a very rainy day on the Island of Sodor and Henry is pulling some coaches full of passengers when he runs into a tunnel and stops, refusing to come back out. Henry's crew argues with him and tries to make him come out of the tunnel. But Henry refuses, claiming that the rain would spoil his green paint with red stripes. The guard blows his whistle and waves his flag, but still Henry will not budge an inch and instead blows steam at him. Just then, an important man arrives in another train. It is the man in charge of all the engines, Sir Topham Hatt; although he is better known as the Fat Controller. He decides that Henry will be pulled out of the tunnel and Henry responds by blowing steam at him. Attaching a rope to Henry, the passengers try and pull him out of the tunnel - the Fat Controller does not help, citing that it is doctor's orders - but it is no use at all. Moving to the other end of the tunnel, the passengers try to push Henry out - the Fat Controller is again unable to help - but with the same results. Thomas arrives to help and the passengers try telling Henry that the rain has stopped. Henry still refuses to move, believing the rain will begin again soon, so Thomas tries to push Henry out of the tunnel. However the little tank engine does little better than the passengers and Henry remains in the tunnel. The Fat Controller admits defeat and tells Henry that he is going to get what he wanted. Soon the rails are taken up and a brick wall is erected in front of Henry. All Henry is able to do now is watch the engines go through the other tunnel. Henry soon regrets his actions and often sees Edward and Gordon run by. Edward always toots a hello with his whistle, while Gordon laughs at Henry for his foolishness. Henry has no steam to answer them and the soot from the tunnel ruins his green paint with red stripes anyway. Henry is left in the tunnel cold, dirty, and lonely. He now wonders if he will ever be let out to pull trains again. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (does not speak) * James (cameo) Location * Henry's Tunnel Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Three Railway Engines. * There are some differences in the US and UK narrations. Some differences are: ** Sir Topham Hatt's introduction in the UK narration is "Along came Sir Topham Hatt, the man in charge of all the engines on Sodor. They call him 'The Fat Controller'." Since the Fat Controller name is not used in US narrations, the introduction is simply, "Along came Sir Topham Hatt, the man in charge of all the engines on the Island of Sodor." ** In the UK version, the Fat Controller says he'll brick Henry up "for always and always and always", while in the US versions, the punishment is only until Henry "is ready to come out of the tunnel." ** In the UK version, the wall was built in front of Henry "so he couldn't come out of the tunnel anymore", in the US versions, it was "so that other engines wouldn't bump into him." ** After mentioning dirt in the tunnel spoiling Henry's paint towards the very end, the narrator says in the UK version, "He wondered if he would ever be able to pull trains again. But I think he deserved his punishment, don't you?" In US releases, the narrator says, "How long do you think Henry will stay in the tunnel before he overcomes his fear of the rain and decides to journey out again?" Goofs * In the first scene the ground sinks slightly. * In a few close-ups of Henry in the tunnel, the tracks in front of him have already been taken up. * When the Fat Controller says "My doctor has forbidden me to pull" purple marker is visible on his hand. * When the passengers try to pull Henry out of the tunnel, almost all have blu-tak on their feet. * In one shot grass appears in front of the tunnel. * At some stages the level of the wall decreases and Henry changes position. * When the guard tries to get Henry out by blowing his whistle and waving his flags, the scene is played forwards and then backwards. * At first, the buffers of Henry's last coach are at their normal height. But when Thomas comes to push, the buffers have been lowered to accommodate Thomas' buffers. * Since Henry was headed toward Knapford, Thomas would've had to come from Elsbridge or Wellsworth. What was he doing that far away from Knapford? He does his duties around Knapford, and only wished he could go beyond there. * James appears briefly, but he isn't introduced until Thomas and the Breakdown Train. * When Thomas is pushing Henry, his wheels inch forward, but in the following scenes Henry hasn't moved. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) Gallery File:TheSadStoryofHenrytitlecard.png|UK title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryUKtitlecard.png File:ComeOut,Henry!UStitlecard.png|US title card Image:Henry'sTunnel.jpg Image:TheSadStoryofHenry.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry1.jpg|Edward Image:TheSadStoryofHenry2.jpg Image:TheSadStoryofHenry3.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry5.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry6.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry8.jpg|Henry is trapped File:TheSadStoryofHenry9.jpg|The Fat Controller File:TheSadStoryofHenry10.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry11.jpg|James and Henry File:TheSadStoryofHenry12.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheSadStoryofHenry13.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry14.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry15.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry16.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry17.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry18.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry19.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry20.jpg|Henry File:TheSadStoryofHenry21.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry22.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry23.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry24.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry25.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry26.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry27.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry28.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry29.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry30.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry31.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry32.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry33.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry34.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry35.jpg|Thomas File:TheSadStoryofHenry36.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry37.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry38.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry39.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry40.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry41.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry42.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry43.jpg|Gordon File:TheSadStoryofHenry44.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry45.jpg File:WoodenRailwayComeOutHenrypack.jpg|Wooden Railway set Episode Video:The Sad Story of Henry - British narration|UK narration Video:Come Out, Henry! - Ringo Starr American narration|Ringo Starr US narration Video:Come Out, Henry! - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes